Breeder
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: An irken breeder who causes trouble is sent to assist Zim. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim and never shall. Never!

"Stupid Resisty with their stupid laser. messing up the ship _I amazing Irken technician Zam _repair with my own two _amazing _hands! What in the whole of the universe it that? AAH!" yelled a small female Irken with red eyes and a purple hat covering her head completely as well as a purple technicians uniform. She muttered incoherently as she dusted off her light purple technician uniform and twitched her antenna under he hat.

"What happened!? What did you do?!" yelled anothertaller technician as he crawled out from the rubble, his antenna's twitching in annoyance at his female companion

"The stupid circuit shorted out! It wasn't my fault you drone! When I get my hands on the Resisty I'm going to-" started Zam looking ready to rip someone apart

"Who are you calling a drone shorty?!"

"You, that's who!"

"If you weren't a female-"

"Don't let that stop you! C'mon, right here! Or are you too afraid?"

"Of you? Ha! You make me laugh, Zam. Not only are you a small female you are also a breeder!"

"Yes, and I'm also someone you'll never breed with!"

"We shall see about that!"

"Zam, you're wanted in the communication bay." Said an armed guard as he surveyed the damage. It had been a big short circut. He wanted to stay and either watch them fight or mate as the breeders did but he had a job to do.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be right there." Said Zam as she took off her hat revealing her curled antennas and a gold ring with inscriptions balanced in the crook of her antenna. The technician next to her turned a deeper shade of green and his antenna's stood straight up. The guard's antenna's also stood up. Zam ignored it and shook her hat free of dust. As soon as her hat went back on her head everyone's antennas went back to their previous position.

"Uh well –"stuttered the guard as he took in a deep breath of pheramone

"The Communication Bay?"

"Right." Said the guard as he lead her down the corridor. Even though Zam was short she held a lot of respect as a technician. She repaired the massive among other 'things'. Thigs she wasn't exactly comfortable going into.

"Ugh, I really need to lay off the snacks." Said Zam as she clutched her abdomen in pain. She had been having pains in her abdomen for the past few Irken weeks.

"Are you sure about this, she's one of our most talented technicians." Whispered Almighty Tallest Red frantically

"I know but with the Sporka approaching-"Whispered Almighty Tallest Purple just as frantic

"Purple, Zam."

"Hello Technician Zam." Said Purple as he got a bit too close to her

"Yes my Tallest, does anything need repairing?"

"No Zam, but we have a very special assignment for you." Said Red as he also got close to her

"Am I repairing another Megadoomer?"

"No, you're being re-assigned to assist an Invader." Said Purple

"Who?" said Zam as she shook her hand under her hat and began to scratch her antenna. The Tallests antennas stood straight up. Zam took no notice.

"This Invader is on a dangerous planet in the far reached of the Irken universe. His equipment is always getting damaged so you'll have lots of work to do." Said Red getting his Barings

"Now when you say 'he' do you mean Irken double gender he or actual 'he'

"We don't –uh- usually ask these questions." Said Red as he repeatedly poked Purple in an attempt to snap him out of it

"Fine, I'll go collect my things and program the planet's coordinates into my spittle runner."

"Already done."

"Thank you my Tallest." Said Zam as she saluted and made her way to the technician's chambers. She walked past the technician from earlier who quickly caught up to her.

"Did you have to repair the long range communication?" said the technician in a better mood

"No."

"Short range?"

"No."

"What about-"

"No Vaux, not long range or short range or recorded messages or-or the _Irken smut direct from Planet Sexmexia_!"

"Whoa, Whoa I just asked-"

"I'm so-so-so sorry!"

"Is your PAK malfunctioning or anything?"

"I'm leaving to assist an Invader; I'm spending the Sporka almost alone."

"But if there's an Invader-"

"Invaders have to repress _that_."

"Speaking of _that_, we are outside your room Zam."

"Alright but only because I'm leaving." Said Zam as she opened the door to her room

"I hope that this is one of those things that's better the seventh time around

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

My sister let me have this one! Yea! To the person who 'invented' Sporka because I know I've read it somewhere I'm not stealing just using your idea and if that bothers you please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW. Constructive critism needed!


End file.
